Refresh Me
by MovieDorkShowSpork
Summary: Blue is the new foster child in the Stronghold household. Revamp of Fire In His Eyes. Maybe she can teach our beloved characters a little about taking things for granted as they teach her a little more about the better things in life.


Quiet is one of the few things in this world that I treasure. So it only would make sense that I would be upset once it was interrupted. The quiet, I mean.

I have never been much of a lover of alarm clocks. Even when I am awake and one goes off I can't help but think of how much I would like to destroy the person who came up with the idea of using... Well… whatever you would call the sound that alarm clocks make- to wake you up. So, naturally, when it wakes me up from a quiet, restful sleep I believe that it is my right to seek revenge on the evil piece of technology.

Crash.

Mmm. However, I have always loved their sound once they hit the wall, after I have thrown them, of course. And now that the dreadful sound is gone, a peaceful feeling can wash over me and I can not help but roll over on my bed and enjoy the comforting quiet.

"Bluu-uuue."

I open my eyes slowly, and narrow them in annoyance as I look upon the face of Will Stronghold, my newest foster brother. Now, if only I could throw _him _into a wall.

"Get up. And about. School is today." My… He sounds excited. Not.

I roll my eyes and stretch as he walks out of the living room, my temporary bedroom. The bedroom that is to eventually be mine is still in the process of being painted white. I can't wait to start drawing all over the walls and ceiling. It has always been something that I have wished to try… I mean, other than the time when I was five and had finger painted a giant lopsided sunflower on my closet door. That certainly had made one troublesome day for my caretaker, a young nun. She had had to explain that she hadn't been in the room with me because she was 'talking' to the milkman.

Who knew that nuns flirted? Don't worry, as a five year old, it was news to me, too.

I slowly made my way out from under my numerous blankets, hating how I immediately became cold after leaving them. I would have to make it into the shower quickly, if I didn't want to stay this way for long. This obnoxious cold is probably my least favorite trait when it comes to my power. I've always hated the cold. It only serves who ever is in charge well, then, if my power causes me to almost constantly be cold, unless I wear numerous layers of clothing.

Speaking of clothing… I look around the room before spotting my huge duffel bag, and quickly make my way over to it, thankful that there is a rug in this part of the living room that is covering the cold hardwood floor. I open the bag and rummage around through numerous useless things until I find the clothing that I had picked out today; a pair of baggy jeans, a tank top, a tee-shirt, two long sleeved shirts, a vest, leg warmers, and underwear- including socks.

Mrs. Stronghold gave up doing my laundry weeks ago. Evidently one day's outfit is worth a whole load of laundry… I, personally, find that hard to believe. I think she just has an uncommonly small washer.

I bundle everything up into my arms and make my way into the downstairs bathroom, glad that it has not only a toilet and sink, but a shower stall as well. I drop my things into a random corner and look into the mirror, as is my usual morning ritual. My short electric blue hair is sticking up in spots and there are dark circles under my different colored eyes of hazel and blue. My ever-present black facial scarf is dangerously close to falling off and I can't help but be grateful that I got into the bathroom when I did.

I sigh as I take off the scarf and examine the two black, Egyptian-like tattoos that adorn my cheeks. They have been there for as long as I can remember and I have been hiding them for as long as I can remember. Well… In the beginning, I wasn't the one who was hiding them- the nuns were. But after years upon years of wearing scarves over my face, I can not help but feel naked without them, so I suppose that all habits die hard.

I make a face at myself before turning around and stripping, ignoring both my suddenly obvious chill and the scars that were spotted down my torso and legs as a result of numerous… accidents. I roll my eyes to myself and turn the water on to as warm as I can stand before getting into the shower, shuddering at the heat touched my cool skin. As soon as I was adjusted to the temperature of the water I washed myself before stepping out of the shower and into the now humid and warm air of the bathroom. I quickly dried myself off with a towel and but on my clothes in whatever order I picked them up in -excluding the vest and underwear, not caring in the least bit about what I looked like.

When I was finished dressing I brushed my teeth and put concealer onto my face, ignoring the fact that my tattoos seemed to show right through it. I was more focused on the dark under my eyes that never seemed to go away, no matter the amount of sleep that I got, than the marks that I could easily cover with my scarf; which I did as soon as the concealer was dry. I combed my hair until it was free of tangles, which were few in the first place- thanks to the short length of it, and grabbed my pajamas before exiting the room quickly, some inner sense telling me that I was bordering on being late.

"Blue, you have five minutes before we leave," Will told me as I walked by the kitchen. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow before noticing Layla and after giving her a short nod and I scampered into the living room to make my.. couch and put away my pajamas.

Once I was finished I grabbed my duffel bag, just in time to walk out of the house with Will and Layla before they shut the door behind them.

"Your timing is impeccable, as always," Layla joked and I just shrugged at her, a small smile forming behind my scarf. "Hey," her brows furrowed, a small crease forming between them. "Didn't you have breakfast?" She asked me, looking behind her shoulder as she walked in order to look at me.

I shrugged again.

Will glanced behind his shoulder to look at me as well and after a few seconds of studying me he turned his attention to Layla and changed the subject easily, moving Layla away from what looked like was going to be some kind of speech about healthy eating habits… I.E. eating breakfast.

I knew there was a reason we got along.

I grinned a little as I walked behind them, my messenger bag hanging off of one shoulder, swinging every once in a while into my thigh. I looked up at the sky and couldn't help but admit that it was a very nice day to start off school with. There were a few white fluffy clouds here and there, dotting the clear blue sky, ignoring the warm blonde glow of the sun. I grinned again as I brought my gaze level with the world around me, noting the green that surrounded me, and the numerous smells that crowded into my nostrils, making it hard to discern one from another. I didn't mind that, though. Smelling many things at once is far better than smelling only one thing.

Once we made it to the bus stop and stood for a few minutes the bus came and the three of us boarded, me being last. I paid little attention as to what was going on until the bus driver told two kids to move for Layla and Will to sit down. To say the least, one of them was not willing to move.

I grinned again behind my scarf as we finally moved to the back of the bus, past the purple-wearing girl and nerdy boy. Once we found Zack, Will and Layla's friend, we sat down; Will next to Zack and me next to Layla. The ride for the most part was quiet, until we were suddenly strapped into the seats and dropped off of the rode and into the air.

Now would be a good time to say that I have never been on any sort of carnival or theme park ride. And that I am deathly afraid of heights. Which would be the reason for my panic when I gripped the bar in front of me with force enough to leave finger marks in it and screwed my eyes shut as much as I could, and didn't open them again until we had landed and Layla was shaking my shoulder to get my attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident as I look at her, my eyes no longer screwed shut but open as wide as they could go.

I gulped and took in a deep breath of air before nodding, affirming that I was in fact, fine.

She grinned at me and patted my shoulder as we stood up, grabbing our things. "Don't worry, I was just as nervous. One would expect them to warn you before your bus becomes some weird flying rocket thing. But I guess that they find joy in tormenting us new students." She smiled at me before walking down the isle and out of the bus, taking her usual place next to Will.

I rolled my eyes, trying to shake off my earlier panic, as I climbed out of the bus and joined the rest of the freshman. I caught up with Will and Layla after a few moments but stopped when I saw Layla looking at Will. I looked over towards Will, wondering why Layla was looking at him so strangely, and found him staring at something, so I looked over to where Will was staring and nearly shit a brick.


End file.
